Wandpower
by dauphinemarielouise
Summary: In which Scorpius Malfoy is a bit like Superman, Albus Potter plays an average Joe-er, Lois Lane, Theo Nott's son has got the kryptonite, and Lorcan Scamander would just like a chance all the same.


Albus Potter was having a shit week. Stella Smith, his girlfriend, had stopped by his flat to _talk _and that had turned into a two day long fight in which she shouted things like "you're married to your job" and "we're never going to have children, are we?"

Al had just sat there, dumbfounded, around the takeaway boxes as she cleared off with his newest wireless and their pet crup Sammy. Fucking bitch.

Now today he had strolled into work a bit late hoping for a bit of peace and a pat on the back from his Dad when everyone had been called into an emergency meeting with the Minister of Magic.

It wasn't enough that his shit job had cost him his even shittier relationship, but now he had to sit through another half-day's meeting about _the level of productivity _from the Auror Department. Uncle Ron was right, ever since Aunt Hermione had become Minister she had gotten to be a damned blight on all the Aurors. Fucking women.

"I know no one wants to be here," Aunt Hermione sniffed. "But I wouldn't have been up with the Muggle Prime Minister at six in the morning making apologies for the _entirety _of the wizarding world if we weren't in a bit of a crisis situation."

Everyone sat bolt upright, even Dad. Aunt Hermione could do that to a man.

"It seems that for the last three months a wizard named Alexander Nott has been illegally supplying both the magical and Muggle world with potions. He has been able to get away with it somewhat effectively, but it seems he had more than an interest in making money and Flooing without powder. Nott began systematically infecting Muggles with toxic magical viruses."

Everyone was stock still. Albus wished he had coffee.

"Why would he do such a thing?" That was Dad.

"According to intelligence gathered by Unspeakables, Nott grew up in exile amongst Muggles after his father's disgrace due to the fall of the Dark Lord. Theo Nott was treated at a Muggle hospital in Wales and died due to an allergy to penicillin, a Muggle potion. His son was warped by the idea."

"And his mother?" That was Alan Bones, traditional Ministry brown noser in a line of them.

"Died last year. No one knows from what. No siblings, no friends. He now runs the Arrowridge Pharmaceutical Corporation, a front for his work. We need an Auror to go in and pose as a Muggle employee. Gather information, befriend Nott, and then bring him to us. Alive, preferably."

Dad looked worried. "What about the Hit Wizards?"

Aunt Hermione frowned. "We have four Hit Wizards currently on active duty for the entire UK. I simply can't spare them, Harry."

Dad nodded. "Right, of course. What do you need?"

"Is there anyone here who was born Muggle born?"

Alan Bones raised a hand.

Aunt Hermione frowned. "Bones, I know both of your parents. You are lying."

"I know, and pardon me, Minister. It's just that current studies suggest that the post-War baby boom led to the decrease in Muggle born children in our generation. At least in my experience, ma'am, there aren't any in the Aurors."

Fucking arse kisser.

Aunt Hermione pursed her lips. "Is any one here a half-blood, for wont of a better term, then?"

Dad and Flora Anderson raised their hands. Considering the fact that Flora had just put in paperwork for her maternity leave, that left them in rather dire straits. Dad was head of the department, for Merlin's sake.

Aunt Hermione glared at Dad until he slowly lowered his hand.

"Has anyone here taken more than just the one year of mandatory Muggle Studies at Hogwarts?"

Albus raised his hand. Stella had loved Muggle music and he had taken three years of Muggle Studies in order to impress her.

"Well," Aunt Hermione sighed. "I guess the fate of the Muggle world rests on the shoulders of my nephew. Gods help us all."

His was the only hand up. Fucking Stella!

* * *

><p>Lorcan Scamander met him outside the Unspeakables that morning. Scamander had been a Slytherin beater during Albus' time at Hogwarts and nearly ten years later he still had the build; round like a barrel in the arms with a broadness in the shoulders that even robes couldn't hide.<p>

If he was going to be Albus' guide; Albus could just throw him at Nott as a shield like _protego _and walk away fine.

"Potter," Scamander sniffed. He was holding a greasy bag from then canteen and a paper cup of tea.

"What's in there, chips, rashers and a side of butter?" Ah, nothing like old Slytherin rivalries. Scamander had always hated him and positively _glared _now.

"Still as useless as ever. Come along."

Scamander led Albus down a long corridor, no spinning doors, and no Veils like from Dad's stories. It was just a corridor that seemed to stretch to infinity. Actually, knowing the Unspeakables, it could truly be that, a hallway that was never ending. Albus was about to yawn when Lorcan threw out his wand into mid-air.

The wand stopped in mid-flight, and out from it sprung hundreds of rays of light, like a prism fracturing and re-fracturing. The dazzling colours became nearly blinding and Albus squinted, waiting for some grand revelation, when the wand skittered to the floor and began to spin. The wand spun and spun in a circle, and then hovered, before pointing in the direction of their backs.

When Albus turned, a door had appeared, and by it, a little basket.

"Leave your wand there."

"I will not." Scamander had dropped his in, but Albus wasn't buying it.

"Then we go no further. Explain that to your aunt."

Albus dropped his in. The basket labeled them.

The room inside might have been very large, if it hadn't have been filled to the brim with every type of Muggle device known to mankind. They're were Muggle fans and sofas and television sets, and older things with horns that seemed to play large black discs. They're were the computers Muggles were so fond of in every size and shape and colour; humming and blinking lights and rows of their screens all turned on at once around a single row of keys.

Someone was clearly in the room, but not that Albus could see, in any event.

Just then some one did appear, from under the desk. They were wearing a pair of rectangular frames, and over one eye was a magnifying lense. The grey eye peered at him owlishly.

"It was the hard drive," the man sighed, as he crawled under the desk. "Wasn't much I could do about it. I think you can use my tablet for the week though, if you'd like. I can built you up something in the meanwhile."

Albus had no idea what he was going on about.

"Thanks, Scorp," Scamander said fondly as the dusty blond hair came up out from under the desk again. "I owe you."

"Payment?"

Scamander handed over the tea and the bag.

"Fucking ethernet cords, I don't understand why we can't get wireless in here, and if you say the magic again I'll skin my head. Oh, who's this?"

"I'm Albus Potter," Albus said, but Scorpius Malfoy was already typing something into the keys. One of the screens turned a different colour and Malfoy cheered.

"I'm off, Scorp."

"See you tonight, Lorcan."

Lorcan floated to the door, which was work considering his size.

It took another ten straight minutes, but Malfoy regarded him straight in the eye. "I think I know you."

"Yeah," Albus frowned. Malfoy had been odd in Hogwarts too.

"No, not that." Malfoy typed something again. A screen popped up with his Ministry staff picture and the words _Avert Muggle Catastrophe. _Just like that.

"Oh, that's today. Albus Severus Potter. I forget which of you is which, lucky I put your picture in the scheduler. Well, you made it!"

"Where am I?" And what a fucking ridiculous question that was to a man who could tell Lorcan and Lysander apart, but not him and James. Was this Aunt Hermione's idea of a joke?

"It's the training room the Unspeakables use when we orientate ourselves on Muggle items. We have computers, telephones, fans, well, I'm sure you know all of that already. The Minister said you just needed work on the fundamentals, and we're going to be sure to give you that! Now, how do Muggles cast _tempus?_"

Albus was sure this was some sort of trick question. Muggles didn't have wands, but Dad always said if they got separated from their wands they could tell time from the setting sun. Something about fingers or some rot, James had liked the story anyway.

"The sun?"

Malfoy looked dumbstruck.

"That was supposed to be a trick question. They have watches. What do you know about Muggles anyway?"

"Umm . . . Jay-Z was born in New York?"

"Brooklyn, specifically, and you're going to need a lot of work . . ."

* * *

><p>Albus had another week under Malfoy's tutelage before he was called into Aunt Hermione's offices again. Apparently the situation was dire. Albus was glad the week was up and he was to be taken out of Scorpius Malfoy's care.<p>

It had been a week of ignoring the way Muggle jeans clung to Malfoy's fit arse, or the way Malfoy scrunched his nose when his computer did something that disagreed with him. It was a week of ignoring his cock twitching the few times Malfoy had taken him in the Underground and their bodies had pressed together and Malfoy's bright blond hair had brushed his shoulder.

All in all it had been another shit week.

* * *

><p>Working in Arrowridge Pharmaceuticals was ridiculously easier than being an Auror. Albus still wasn't sure how Aunt Hermione or the Muggle Prime Minister had set up this ridiculously cushy desk job, but every day for a week Albus had come in with his little plastic card as Matthew Lowell, sat behind a Muggle computer, and typed numbers into a screen.<p>

Gods, but Muggles were lucky bastards.

An easy going week of simply watching Nott go into his glass office, meet with men and women in Muggle suits and chat about nothing important as far as Albus could see.

Of course a week like that couldn't last.

Albus had never been the best at undercover ops. Well that was a lie, he had barely passed the undercover ops portion of his training, and Head Auror Robards had given him a secondary assistance packet, as long as he had helped the first years with Potions, Level One.

It would only make sense that he would get caught by Alexander Nott using his wand to fix his hair during his lunch break.

Fucking hell.

Now he was _stupified _on a plastic Muggle office chair, his wand on Nott's mahogany desk, while Nott was grinning manically.

"Now," Nott grinned again, and if Albus could get out of his fucking ergonomic chair he'd hex the smile of his face. "We wait, little Potter."

_Wait. He knows who I am. Fuck._

Minutes passed that seemed like hours and Nott did not seem to be in any rush. In fact, he seemed as collected as any business man awaiting an appointment. Albus felt beads of sweat forming down his temples and under his Marks and Sparks dress shirt. Whatever was happening was definitely something wished he had a wand for.

Suddenly a blasting hex came across the room where the employees had lunch. But unlike the hexes used by Aurors and Unspeakables, this hex was localized, forming the shape of a body, the definite shape of a man.

Through the rubble a the man passed, dressed in a skin tight body suit, slim and lean. Under any other circumstances, Albus would have definitely tried to chat up this bloke; he was pale and gorgeous, and the dark blue of the shimmering suit only highlighted his wiry and lean physique. His hair was a dark brown and his eyes were shielded by a mask that had some kind of notice-me-not charm built into it.

"Apollo," Nott's eyes gleamed. "How lovely of you to join us."

"Well," the man drawled. "You rang. Don't you think you should let Harry Potter's son go?"

_Well. Does every just look at me and guess? I should have drank Polyjuice or a bloody glamour._

"He knows too much now," Nott sniffed. "He's better off dead. Unless you're going to fight for him? A meaningless little Auror with a famous Daddy? Don't tell me you've gone soft, Apollo?"

Apollo shrugged. "It's you that's made me what I am, Alex. I'm not going to join you again. Stop this madness, and let Potter go."

Even Albus knew that Nott wasn't going to just hand him over like a day old cauldron cake.

Nott picked up his wand and Albus' own. He assumed dueling stance.

"Apollo," he sighed. "I really wanted to take you back."

Apollo simply lifted a shoulder. "It wasn't going to work out. You know how these things are."

The strange thing was Apollo did not go and retrieve a wand from his holster. In a spilt moment Albus saw the reason why. Apollo did not need one. He was _wandless._ He had a brilliant, controlled magical power that seemed to need no wand. He dueled Nott with ease, although Nott seemed to anticipate his movements, and used the wands against him, though it pleased Albus to note that his own wand was rather useless in the fight.

Apollo tapped his right index finger against his thumb and Nott went sailing against his own curio cabinet, knocking down drink glasses and whiskey bottles. In a moment though, Nott dusted himself off and growled.

"I managed to perfect the strengthening potion, my love," Nott grinned again. "You see, I am still powerful, even without you."

Apollo strolled closer and raised his left hand in a broad swipe, and the two wands soared in the air and landed under Albus' chair.

"You are nothing without me," Apollo hissed, his disguise falling away. Brown hair faded into pale as white silk blonde, and the charms revealed grey eyes. If Albus could have gasped, he would have.

Scorpius Malfoy grasped Nott by the collar and glared, then smiled. With a flick of his right hand against Nott's temple, Nott was stunned.

"You were a shit boyfriend anyway," Malfoy said to the crumpled body.

Malfoy turned and surveyed the damaged room with a smirk. Then he turned to Albus, still trapped on the chair.

"I'm sorry," he smiled. "I have to go. The Aurors will be here soon though."

Scorpius sauntered toward the huge office windows and with a tap of his elbow the glass shattered spectacularly into a trillion fragments. Just before he went to leap though, he linked his two ring fingers and Albus was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>The apartment was a fifth floor walkup in a Muggle neighborhood and Albus was winded. He couldn't use magic and apparate, and the lift had been out of order and it was a bloody hot day for October.<p>

Albus was having a shit day.

He sighed, pressing the bell that said _S. Malfoy._

"Come in," Malfoy's cheery, absent minded voice said.

Albus pushed the door. Inside it was cool, the familiar feeling of cooling charms. The flat was cosy and warm, there was a large, flat screen telly against one wall, and a large flowering plant in the window. Obviously Malfoy did not jump out that window very often.

"Albus," Scorpius smiled. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, and he looked so gorgeous Albus would have paid him for the privilege to suck his cock. "How are you?"

"Alright," Albus growled.

Scorpius sighed. "I suppose I owe you the truth since I didn't _Obliviate_ you. How about tea?"

Albus nodded. Anything to distract him from the truth and his monumental infatuation.

Scorpius came back moments later levitating a tea tray by simply circling his wrists. He sat down very close to Albus.

"I was recruited for the Unspeakables when I was eighteen, fresh out of Hogwarts. I was very good at Potions, and I was given tasks that were very-complex. One was a potion that could boost the magical ability of persons suffering from debilitating illnesses. At the time I was seeing Alexander Nott. I was so young and foolish, Albus, and he could convince me to do anything-and he-he convince me to drink the potion. I became ill."

Scorpius swallowed and put his head in his hands. Albus touched his neck, it was soft, amazingly soft, like a down feathers. Albus longed to press his lips there. When Scorpius looked up his pupils were blown so that there was only a ring of that pure silver. Albus swallowed.

"When I recovered," Scorpius continued, "Alex and I had a huge argument. I told him that I was done with our experiments and games. He mocked me, called me a child. I was so angry, my magic became out of control-I flew into a rage. I had many Muggle appliances. It started an electrical fire. Alex locked me in the room with the fire and our wands, he wanted to make it seem like a suicide. But I lived. When the Aurors found me the wands were gone."

"Gone?" Albus repeated. Scorpius was so close he could barely breathe. His scent was like ashes and moonstone, like desperation and salvation. Albus wanted to bury his face in the crook of his neck.

"Gone," Scorpius said softly. "The Unspeakables and Healers believe that I tried to summon the wands to escape the fire, and due to my abilities I summoned them-within me. So I became a conduit of magic."

Albus' head snapped up. "So you're some kind of living wand?"

Scorpius smiled. "I prefer the term _superhero_, but yes."

Albus grinned. "I don't care. I want you."

Scorpius hissed as Albus ran his fingers through the silken blonde hair. It was soft and beautiful and just as amazing as he thought it would be.

"Bed," Scorpius smiled.

Albus grinned back. "Bed."

It had been fucking brilliant. Afterward on the walk home, Albus had been too done in to even _think _about apparating, he thought about it. About the way Scorpius skin had looked, glowing in the florescent lights of the apartment. How brilliant Scorpius had kissed, warm and wet and demanding, how Albus' toes had curled into the mattress as Scorpius had pulled off his pants and wrapped his fingers around his cock.

How brilliant it was that Scorpius could concentrate _just so_ and produce lube, and how even more amazing his entrance had felt around Albus' fingers tight and grasping and wet with want. It had taken all Albus' concentration just to stroke and knead and not just demand.

And how in the end Scorpius had just smirked and thrown him on the bed and ridden Albus off into the most earth-shattering orgasm he had ever felt in his life. Albus hadn't been able to focus on the glow of his skin then, or the shine of his eyes, but when he sucked him off a few moments later, he made sure to notice everything, down to the spare golden hairs on his legs.

* * *

><p>Dating Scorpius Malfoy was amazing.<p>

They had the perfect flat with the best wireless, a telly, good friends, and Scorp knew how to fix everything up without going to the manual.

The sex was brilliant, except for the times Scorp had to run out and save something or someone in the middle of a blow job, but Albus could live with that. All in all three years in and Albus had yet to have a shit week.

They didn't have a crup, but he and Scorp had gotten two kittens named Romulus and Regina and now that Regina was expecting kittens Albus dead set on giving one to Scorpius' coworker Lorcan Scamander.

It was a consolation prize for that fucking wanker. Heh.


End file.
